Abilities (Inquisition)
The Inquisitor and their companions can select from a variety of abilities to define their character. Types of Abilities Each ability tree contains active abilities, upgrades, and passive abilities. Active abilities have diamond-shaped icons. They can be mapped to your hotbar and then used in combat. Upgrades are attached to an ability and make it stronger. Passive abilities have circular icons and are permanent boosts to your character that are always active. Use "L" (console) to navigate the trees and inspect an ability's details. Players are limited to a total of 8 mapped abilities at any given time. There is no 'Ability Wheel' like in previous Dragon Age games. Active Diamond icons represent active abilities that have an instant effect: the character executes a special attack or action (e.g. using Flashfire to ignite an enemy). Passive Circle icons represent passive abilities that add a permanent bonus, change in game mechanics, or upgrade to an existing ability (e.g. doing more damage with elemental spells). Also, all passive abilities add 3 points to a certain attribute, often related to the character's class (i.e., Strength or Constitution for Warriors). Focus Focus abilities are represented by diamond icons as they are also active abilities. They are color coded to be yellow and deep brown. These abilities are only unlocked after the first act of the game and are able to be used when enough focus has built up. Focus is a resource gained each time someone in the party deals damage. Each party member has a personal focus meter, but all party members gain focus when a single member deals damage. The focus meter has three tiers, the first of which is unlocked automatically and the two higher tiers can be unlocked using Inquisition Perks toward Advanced and Master Focus in the Forces category. Mage Abilities Spirit Storm Inferno Winter Rogue Abilities Double Daggers Archery Sabotage Subterfuge Warrior Abilities Weapon and Shield Two-Handed Weapon Battlemaster Vanguard Mage Specialization Abilities Knight Enchanter Necromancer Rift Mage Rogue Specialization Abilities Artificer Assassin Tempest Warrior Specialization Abilities Champion Reaver Templar Inquisitor Abilities * The Inquisitor is also granted a chosen specialization tree from the selection seen above. See Classes and specializations (Inquisition) for more details. Story Based Abilities Prologue Abilities These are the set abilities for the Herald in the story's prologue. The points can be re-mapped with the Tactician's Renewal upon settling into Haven but not before. Story Prompted Abilities These abilities are granted at specific times in the story and do not cost a point to map. The associated upgrades are not automatically awarded, however, unless they are listed below. Companion Abilities Each companion is granted a specific specialization. The player can choose their own specialization but not that of their companions. These specializations will appear in the character records of each companion once the player reaches level 12 and has arrived in Skyhold. Mages Along with the Spirit, Storm, Inferno, and Winter trees associated with their class, the specializations of the mage companions are as follows: * Dorian Pavus - Necromancer * Solas - Rift Mage * Vivienne - Knight-Enchanter Rogues Along with the Double Dagger, Archery, Sabotage, and Subterfuge trees associated with their class, the specializations of the rogue companions are as follows: * Cole - Assassin * Sera - Tempest * Varric Tethras - Artificer Warriors Along with the Weapon & Shield, Two-Handed Weapon, Battlemaster, and Vanguard trees associated with their class, the specializations of the warrior companions are as follows: * Blackwall - Champion * Cassandra Pentaghast - Templar * Iron Bull - Reaver Multiplayer Abilities Some abilities are only available to Multiplayer playable characters: Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition abilities Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition gameplay